Kurt Hummel goes back to McKinley High
by Gleeohgod
Summary: After 12 years of living under the spotlights of Broadway, Kurt Hummel receives a phone call from his former teacher William Schuester. He is asking him to go back to McKinley High for helping him to teach to the new "New Directions" how to be confident. And Kurt has the perfect song for that!


**Hi everybody! This is my 1st fanfiction about Glee. But I've got a couple of things to say to you : English is not my first language so don't be afraid of the mistakes (I will try to do my best, I swear!) and I hope you will enjoy my story :) Thank you.**

* * *

Fan Fiction #1 : "Kurt Hummel goes back to McKinley High".

It has been 12 years since Kurt Hummel had left McKinley High School, Lima (Ohio). He entered the building which used to be his second home (if we put aside the bullying, the slushies in the face, the mocking remarks, … and so on) with a feeling mixed with joy and pride. Yes, during all these years striding along these corridors and hallways, Kurt had learned how to face the whole world.

As he leaned against his former locker, he couldn't help himself but thinking about a song that he once played when he returned to McKinley High after being in the Warblers. The name of the song was _As if we never said goodbye _from the musical "Sunset Boulevard". The lyrics just popped up in his head : "_I don't know why I'm frightened. I know my way around here… The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways…You can't know how I've missed you… I've come home at last! So watch me fly, we all know I can do it…_"

And Kurt did fly. After entering in NYADA, he became the best singer of his generation (according to The New York Times), started to play some big roles in lots of Broadway hit musicals (as Wicked, Hairspray, Cats, Rent,…) and bought an outstanding apartment overhanging Times Square with his lover Blaine Anderson.

One week ago, Kurt received a phone call from William Schuester, his Glee Club former teacher. Will wanted to introduce him to the new "New Directions" and he also wanted Kurt to help him to teach the lesson of next week (which would be : "Confidence"). And of course, he accepted. How could he say "No"? For it was actually Will who helped Kurt in being who he is now : a grown-up boy who is not afraid of showing who he really is inside. Kurt had made his own way by himself though but Mr. Schuester had always been there for him.

And it was with his heart full of joy that he pushed the door of the Choir Room.

- "Mr. Schue!" Kurt said while giving a hug to the man.

- "Kurt! How are you?" Will said, smiling.

- "Oh, you know, I'm always feeling good. What about you?"

- "Now that you here, I'm happy." Then he turned to the kids who were sitting behind them and said : "Ladies and Gentlmen, here he is : Mr. Kurt Hummel! As I have said to you, Kurt used to be in this class 12 years ago."

- "Mr. Schue, if I may".

- "You may, Kurt"

He put his Marc Jacobs coat on a chair near him and began :

- "So I've heard that today's lesson was "Confidence". What do you know about confidence?"

Only one student, a girl, raised her hand.

- "Well, I think that the point here is "Self-confidence" and not only "Confidence". Of course, these nouns denote a feeling of emotional security resulting from faith in oneself. So I can't think of something else than what Madam Eleanor Roosevelt once said '_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face'_."

She stopped talking because Kurt was laughing.

- "Sorry", he said "I just couldn't help myself. It's just that you remind me of an old friend of mine : Miss Rachel Berry. Like you, she used to show her knowledge to the world. Not that is bad! On the contrary, look where she is now : she's one of the most famous singer, actress and friend I have ever known. So guys, this girl here is what we can call "(Self-)Confidence" because 1) she is not afraid of saying what she want, 2) even though you're making fun of her, she won't stop being who she is and 3) you should take her as a model. Anyway, I think that I've got the perfect song for you." He turned to Mr. Schue and said to him : "I think that you will remember it … and I brought you something special for the occasion".

He took out of his bag two t-shirts.

- "It's your old t-shirt "BUTT CHIN" from our Born-this-way performance. And I have taken mine too!"

Mr. Schuester was smiling. When Kurt turned back to the kids, he was wearing a white t-shirt on which was marked : "LIKES BOYS".

- "Hit it!" Kurt said.

And when the girls and boys heard the beginning of the song, they were all excited.

- "_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up._ _'Cause you were born this way, baby…_"

…

This wonderful day was over. And Kurt left McKinley High with sadness now. But he was glad that he had helped all these kids in their way of knowing who they are. So Kurt said farewell to this place without knowing if he would come there again. "Sometimes maybe" he said to himself. "Sometimes."

* * *

**So, was it good? Don't be afraid to send me your review and a few advices and/or feedbacks :) Thank you again!**


End file.
